


Just Let Me Take Care of You

by mulderitsclaire



Category: The X-Files
Genre: DanaScully, F/M, FoxMulder, MSR, MSRfluff, MulderandScully, Romance, Sculder, TheX-Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderitsclaire/pseuds/mulderitsclaire
Summary: Scully gets sick at work, and Mulder's by her side in a heartbeat.Fluff, fluff, pure sweet MSR fluff. Hehe. Enjoy!!!





	1. Ch. 1: She's My Scully

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Files Friends! Tell me what you think in the comments, and come chat with me over on Instagram, Tumblr, or Twitter @mulderitsclaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Social Media to interact on is Instagram! Come give me feedback and prompt ideas for future stories! I'm thinking of doing the "Words of Love Challenge" soon. Which is where you write a series using all 26 letters of the alphabet. For example: A for Affection, B for Balance.... etc. I love to hear from you and make friends! 
> 
> xoxo, 
> 
> Claire <3

Claire M. Featherston @mulderitsclaire

Just Let Me Take Care of You

Chapter 1: She’s My Scully

 

Scully had walked into the office this morning looking somber. Her skin was paler than normal, and her hair was thrown carelessly into a ponytail. Mulder could swear that she wasn’t wearing any makeup either. He knew her well enough to know that something was wrong, and he’d tried a few times to ask her if she was okay. Each time a mumbled, “I’m fine, Mulder,” floating his way through the quiet of the office.

Mulder was busying himself with a case file around 10:30 am, when he saw Scully jump out of her chair abruptly. He jumped up himself, to run after her, when she stopped short and bent over the trash can, and vomited. Ohhhh, Mulder thought to himself, she’d been feeling sick all morning, why was she even here? His brain immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. Cancer. It was the cancer, it was back. He moved behind her and rubbed soft circles on her back. 

Scully retched several more times before she sank down against the wall, tears sliding down her cheeks. Mulder got to his knees before her, “Ah, Scully, why are you at work if you’re feeling like this?” She looked up at him with flushed cheeks, and sweat beading her forehead. He placed his palm onto her temple, sure enough it was burning, “Ah, Scully.” She whimpered, and peered up at him with sad, wet eyes. He could read the pain like an open book. Not his Scully. To him she was superwoman and never got ill. Rarely took a day off. He’d never seen her like this, especially at work. 

Mulder stood up and grabbed a tissue out of the box on their desk, and handed it to her. She slowly lifted it up to her lips, and wiped her mouth clean. He scanned her, shaking his head, “Scully, let me take you home. I’m sure Skinner will give me the day off, we’re not behind on anything for once, and there isn’t a case to worry about. Just let me take care of you.” The move was bold, Scully never accepted help. They were still new at their romantic relationship, and sometimes he thought it would dissolve into thin air if he blinked. 

She started to shake her head, when he placed his palms against her cheeks, and said, “No. You’re going home. No arguing with me.” The dam finally broke, and she sobbed aloud. Mulder pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her gently. She clung to him like a child, and he felt the over warmness of her body heat radiating across his own. He held her across his lap, and ran his hand across her head and back, placing soft kisses on her cheek, “Shh, shh. It’s okay, I know, it’s okay. I’m here, Scully.” Her sobs let up after a minute, and she shuddered against his chest, “Mulder, I feel so bad, but I didn't want to be…”, she let off and began to whisper, playing with the sleeve on his shirt, “alone, today,” she mumbled, barely audible. 

“Scully, I would never make you be alone. You just have to tell me.” She sniffled, and let herself relax into him, and he hugged her tightly, “Mulder, you know I don’t like being weak.” Mulder couldn’t help but laugh, and Scully gulped, “Mulder…”. He ran his hand down her head, released it from the haphazard updo, and watched as it fell across her shoulders. “Scully, you are never weak.” Scully turned her face towards his, “Mulder, that’s ridiculous.” Mulder shook his head at her, as she gazed up at him with watery, blue globes. He pushed her hair scrunchie onto his wrist, lifting it briefly where she could she, and inhaled her scent. “Mulder, what the he-?”, he cut her off her by stroking her hair again, “You, just, always smell so good.” Scully chuckled, “Mulder, I just threw up right in front of you, I absolutely do not smell good.” 

Mulder smiled down at her warmly and breathed in a soft tone, “Let’s get you home, okay?”. Scully shook her head, up and down cautiously. As she attempted to get to her feet, she felt his warm hands wrap around her back, and lift her. “Mulder…” she groaned into his collar, “you can’t carry me in public.” Mulder shushed her and walked over to their desk to collect his belongings, the keys jingling loudly as he tucked them into his pants pocket below her right hip. Scully smiled into his shirt, “Mulder, seriously. We’ll get into trouble.” 

Mulder ignored her this time as he shut the office door and hauled her over to the elevator, “Scully, I really don’t care.” Mulder pressed the button, as the doors slid shut. “Mulder…”, Scully warned one last time, not that she was physically protesting, she was resting in his arms peacefully. “Scully, be quiet please.” Scully closed her eyes against his beating heart, “Fine,” she whispered in defeat. She’d expected him to go straight to the parking garage, but was surprised when the doors slid open and she saw the pouring in of fluorescent light, “Mulder!” she yelped.  
“Don’t care,” he sung, as he walked forward, nodding his head casually at a passerby, and Scully caught the man’s facial expression as he walked by. His eyebrow was raised, and he was shaking his head, smiling and laughing to himself. Scully immediately blushed, and tucked herself further into Mulder, “Oh my gosh, Mulder. This is so embarrassing.” Mulder laughed quietly, and she felt the soft rumble of his chest against her cheek, she couldn't help but giggle. Mulder stared straight ahead, but talked softly into her ear, “Scully, tell me if you feel sick again. Okay? I’m going to grab a bag from the breakroom before we leave, but tell me if you need to barf again before we leave the building.” 

Scully leaned into him more, breathing in the familiar scent, her Mulder. Never in her life had a man carried her through a public place. She hadn’t been attended to this way since her mom took care of her as a child. I love you. She echoed through her brain. Another agent shot Mulder a strange look, “Is Agent Scully alright, Agent Mulder?”. Mulder ran his hand down her back, “She’s sick, she’ll be fine though.” The man nodded suspiciously, eyeing them as he walked past. Mulder chuckled again, “Some people, so nosy,” he scoffed, “as if they’ve never carried their woman through a federal building.” Scully’s breath caught, his woman.  
Scully turned her face, one eye opened against the harsh lighting above, “Mulder…,” she spoke softly. Mulder smirked, and Scully closed her eyes again, shaking her head against his chest, “Oh, Mulder.” I love you. Scully felt one of his arms leave her body, and she opened her eye again, he was not about to do this. She tried to sit up, but her body was so weak, and achy that she gave up before she even lifted her head more, “Mulder, what are you doing? I thought you were taking me home?”. Mulder greeted Skinner’s secretary, “Good morning, Karen, does Skinner have a minute?. Karen’s mouth was hanging open, as she, dialed the phone without looking, “Uhm, hi, yes. Mr. Skinner, uhm, Agent Mulder would like to, uhm, speak with you if you have the time.” She shook her head, “Aw, yes sir. I’ll let him know.” Karen placed the phone back onto the hook, “Mr. Skinner can be with you in ten minutes.” 

Mulder shook his head up and down, “Okay, thank you, Karen.” He sat down on the couch beside him, still holding Scully like a baby. Scully whispered into his neck, “Mulder, are you serious?”. Mulder peaked down at her, his always courageous Scully, was hiding her face against him. “Yuck,” Mulder whispered, “you do smell bad.” Scully gasped, “Mulder! You picked me up!.” Mulder laughed softly, “Scully, Scully, I’m kidding. You smell good as always.” Scully rolled her eyes, “Yeah, whatever, Mulder. You’re full of it.” 

Mulder leaned down, under the weary eye of Karen, so he shot her a wink, and Scully blushed. Oh geez, why was he like this? Does he have no shame? Mulder sniffed her hair, then her neck, and finally picked up her arm, and took a deep breath of her jacket, “Nope.” Scully gasped again, “Mulder, did you just smelllll me?”. Mulder leaned even closer to her face, “Yeah, no. I was right. Always good.” Scully heard Karen clear her throat as she tried to stifle an obvious chuckle. Apparently he didn’t. Scully’s cheeks burned, and not from fever this time. “I cannot believe you sometimes, Mulder.” I love you. Mulder smirked again, and pet her head lovingly, “Hush, now, Scully. Do you still feel nauseous?”. Scully shook her head, and leaned back into him, “Not right now,” she muttered into his shirt, breathing slow, and soft warm breaths that went right through the fabric, and made his stomach flutter. 

Karen cleared her throat again, “Uhm, is Agent Scully okay, sir?”. Mulder traced the outline of her cheek and brow bones with his thumb, “She got sick in the office. I’m taking her home for the day.” Karen shook her head worriedly, “Should I call someone, Agent Mulder?”. He shook his head from side to side, as he felt Scully’s breath even out and become slower, calmer, and he could feel her drifting off to sleep, so he spoke just above a whisper, “I think she’ll be fine, but thank you.” Karen smiled, “Of course.” Mulder leaned back into the couch, and recentered Scully in his arms, carefully. He knew not much woke her though. Skinner opened his door, “Agent Mu-”, he stopped and cocked his eyebrow at him, “Mulder?”. Mulder looked down at Scully and lifted them off of the sofa slowly. 

“Skinner, Scully got ill in our office, and she’s running a fever. I’m taking her home, and requesting the rest of the day off,” Mulder looked down at her sweet face, restfully in slumber, “and the next two if needed.” Skinner folded his arms across his chest, “Well, all right. Only since you’ve taken care of this week’s business efficiently.” Mulder smiled firmly, “Thank you, sir.” Mulder turned around slowly, cradling Scully as she purred against him, sighing softly, and clutching at the fabric resting near her fingers. “Agent Mulder,” Mulder turned on his heels catching a look at her again, even though she was a deep sleeper, he was afraid to wake her just now, “do I even need to ask why you are carrying Agent Scully around like a lost child?”. Mulder blushed and shrugged, “She’s, my Scully.” 

Skinner shook his head, barely smiling, “Mulder…”, he started then just waved him off. Mulder turned around again, “Oh yeah, someone should take out the trash down there.” Skinner chuckled, “Alright, Mulder. Thanks for letting me know. Tell Agent Scully I hope she feels better soon.” Mulder shook his head, and gave him his charming half-smile, “I will, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me any grammatical errors. I'm always willing to learn something new! :)


	2. An Orange Fox

Mulder walked out of the office, slowly swinging the door open, and closing it gently behind him. Scully took a hitched breath that tickled his skin, and he couldn't help the smile that fitted across his lips. She needed him, for once, she let him take care of her. Even if it was only because she was too sick to debate, he was thankful for the chance to nurture her, as she had done for him all of these years. He peered down at her sleeping face again, her eyelids twitching, her skin soft, and angelic. Even sick, she looked perfect. I love you. The words itched in his throat, ached on his tongue. I love you so much. 

Scully shivered against him and he stopped against a bench to take off his jacket, and tuck it around her limbs. She sighed contentedly, and snuggled into him, curling and uncurling her twitching fingers against him. Every movement made his heart race more. The delicate little movements of Scully in slumber, the fact that she felt safe enough in his arms to allow herself to rest, the sweet rasp of her breath against his sleeve. They were all overwhelming sensations, so much so that his chest ached, and the pit of his stomach jerked alive with a swarm of butterflies. 

He passed more curious onlookers, some laughing, some glaring, some taken aback. He scoffed to himself. If only they understood how natural this was to him. A few people jumped to alert, then edged back once they saw his relaxed expression, and the rise and fall of her chest. Mulder nudged the break room door open with his foot, and walked over to the cabinet. He bent down to collect a paper bag, and another couple, just in case. Mulder stood back up cautiously, and glanced at Scully’s limp body again. Drool was dribbling down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his forefinger. Scully murmured something, and then rolled her head towards the arms tucked around her shoulder, and back to his chest. 

He smiled, my sweet Scully. Mulder made his way to the parking garage, and unlocked the passenger door of his car. He crouched down, and opened it, then let her form fall softly against the seat, cupping his hand beneath her head. Then he lifted her feet onto the floorboard. He grabbed one the bags and opened it as quietly as possible, the crinkling brown paper sounding so loud in the small space. The only other noises were distant birds chirping, and cars passing on the streets above and behind them. 

Scully moaned and tilted her head to the side, and he reached down to kiss her forehead, while tucking her into his jacket, slipping her elegant arms through the sleeves. Scully murmured again, then sighed happily, as she cuddled into the seat, and leaned her face against the jacket. He shut the door silently, and went to the driver’s side. The radio turned on and he switched it over to Scully’s favorite CD of soft piano music, she muttered in her sleep once again and made a little whimpering sound as she cozied up to the seat even more. My poor, sick, Scully. Mulder frowned to himself, as he caught one last glance at her. Her face was flushed and sweaty, but she looked as breathtakingly ethereal as always. He flipped the air conditioner on to combat the heated cabin, and pulled out into the daylight. Scully rustled with one of the paper bags and startled Mulder, but to his relief she was only kicking her shoes off and tucking her feet under the jacket. At a stoplight he reached over and tucked her hair away from her sticky, feverish face. Mulder stopped at the nearest pharmacy, leaving one key in the ignition, and taking his spare into the store, as not to stir her. 

He walked into the bright shop, and was hit with the sterile smell of plastic bags and medicine. “Good Morning, sir,” a man at the register greeted him, Mulder smiled, “Mornin’.” Mulder walked in the direction of aisle 15, and as he passed the cold storage he smiled at the memory of shopping for wine with Scully after work a few weeks back, he smiled to himself, and ran a hand down his neck. “Mulder, just get both, we can have a glass of each.” He’d opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of white and red wine, the most expensive ones he could find there, and Scully had smiled at him and giggled. “I can’t believe you picked this movie, Mulder. Who knew you were such a sap!”. Scully turned over the tape in her hand, running her finger across the summary on the back. She’d snickered, and laughed loudly. “Come on, Scully. It’s a classic.” Mulder had stepped forward and tickled her side with his empty hand, the other cradling the bottles. “Stop, Mulder!”. 

Her musical laughter echoed through his mind. “Okay, Mulder. You pick your favorite candy, and I’ll pick mine. Of course, I know you’ll pick chocolate malts.” Mulder had extended his hand to grab a box of said sweets, when he jerked it back and reached for her favorite instead, just to tease her. Scully had laughed gleefully again, “Mulder! You don’t like red licorice!”. She took it from his hand, giggling so hard that her eyes were watering over onto her cheeks. He reached over and wiped them off with his hand, and she froze in place, darting her gaze between his affectionate eyes and plush lips. Mulder stopped and leaned into her planting a soft kiss against her lips, and she gasped onto his. 

Then Scully smiled against them as she carefully tugged on his own full bottom lip with her teeth. ‘Beep Boo’, an electronic bell dinged above their heads,“Attention guests, Reed’s Pharmacy will be closing in ten minutes, please bring all unpurchased merchandise to a cash register now. Thank You!”. Scully pulled back and looked into Mulder’s dilated pupils, smiling at him shyly, “What was that for?”, she requested breathlessly. Mulder smiled and closed his eyes, still tingling from the radiance that her lips had left on his own. He smelled her perfume, and her shampoo dancing through the close space. 

He tilted his head to the side, smiling, then reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, “Just wanted to,” he whispered. Scully tucked her chin to her chest, smiling at the ground, and Mulder reached over to tickle her there. She giggled for the hundredth time that night, grabbed a package of his favorite chocolates, and then one of their shared favorite candies; Kit-Kat’s. She picked up a King Size and winked at Mulder, he felt a jolt of nervous energy shoot into his stomach, and he shook his head. Then followed her to the next aisle over. 

Scully picked up some butter-free popcorn, he no longer protested the taste, then she hesitated next to a row of stuffed animals. Her cheeks were flushing, and he followed her eyeline. There was a single, plush, orange fox sitting between a green frog and a brown dog. She plucked it off of the shelf and hugged it to her like a little girl, “I have always had a thing for foxes. I wonder, why?” Mulder leaned over and kissed her hot cheek, laughing against her ear. Gosh, I love this woman. She looked up at him through long eyelashes, her face pressed into the toy fox, cuddling it to her chest, and flashed him a genuine Scully smile. Since he was juggling two bottles of wine and a box of red licorice, she couldn’t access his hand, so she looped her arm through his elbow, and leaned into him, “You’ll always be my favorite fox.” Scully kissed his bicep sweetly, and tugged him towards the checkout. 

 

Mulder picked up some medicine for her stomach, a liter of lemon lime soda, some saltine crackers, and then he wandered over onto the aisle with the stuffed animals. The foxes had now been restocked, and there was a bright pink, blue, and purple one now. He chuckled to himself, and then picked up one of each, he figured that they would help keep her orange fox from getting lonely. Mulder could already hear her eyeroll of approval in his head, “Oh, Mulder…”.


	3. Thievery

When Mulder got back to the car Scully was still sound asleep, her head thrown to the side, and more drool dripping down her chin. He couldn’t help the chuckle and smile that spread across his face.

She was the most adorable creature he’d ever seen. While placing the pharmacy bag next to her shoes on the floorboard, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, “Hi…” she looked out the window and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, “mmm, where are we, Mulder?” 

He reached over to wipe the drool away with his sleeve, “Stopped by the pharmacy to get you some medicine, sweetheart.” 

She wriggled her nose at the used of sweetheart, and looked over at him, “Well, Thank You, honeybear.” Mulder laughed and reached into the bag, “I got you a little something... to cheer you up.” He produced one fox, “Awe, Mulder!,” then another one, “oh my gosh,” then the third, “Mullllllder, that’s so sweet!,” she cooed over the three stuffed animals he’d placed in her lap. 

She hugged them to her chest like before, “I’d kiss you if I hadn’t just puked.” Mulder shrugged, and leaned his cheek towards her, tapping it with a finger, she giggled and kissed it, “Mmm, I love you…”. He froze in place and blushed. Scully watched his cheeks turn red and the shy smile flit across his face, so she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it, “I’m serious, I love you very much so. You’re an incredibly sweet man, a loyal partner, and an amazing, thoughtful boyfriend.” Mulder turned to her with tears in his eyes, “I love you so much, Scully.” 

She rubbed his hand between hers and kissed his knuckles again, then she reclined back in her seat and rested her head against the foxes, which she’d bunched up like a pillow against the window. 

Mulder stared at her in awe for a moment, and retucked his jacket around her arms and torso, “Is your stomach feeling okay?”. She nodded, “Mm-hm. I’m fine, just ready to be in bed. I think it’s just a bug or food poisoning, I feel better already.” There were several loose strands of hair that had fallen across her cheeks, so he brushed them behind her ear before he put the car into drive and took them to her apartment. 

Parallel parking at her building wasn’t too bad, thankfully she had an assigned space, plus an extra for guests, which his car frequently filled. The morning sun was filtering through the oak trees, making her hair light up like fire around her pale face. Mulder couldn’t help the inevitable jumping of his heart at that sight, his favorite face in the whole world, so perfect. Just her presence soothed him, helped chase away the monsters that resided in his mind.

The car door on her side brushed across the green grass, and sent sprinkles of dew onto his ankles. She had moved her center of gravity towards the head rest, but one of the foxes fell to the ground anyways. He managed to catch it before it hit the damp ground, and stuffed it into his back pocket. Mulder knelt before her and touched her cheek, “Baby, we’re home.” She groaned and them mumbled with a smile, “You callin’ me baby now, Mulder?”. 

His eyes grew wide at the realization that yet another pet name had slipped from his lips and she grinned to reassure him, “I’ve never liked that one before, but it sounds great coming from your sexy lips.” Mudler breathed out and chuckled, “I’m still not sure about you sometimes, Scully. I’m always worried you’ll run away.” 

She sat up with sleepy eyes, collecting the other two foxes under her arm, “You know that you’re the only person I’ve ever known that would come out of a store with three stuffed animals, just for me?” Mulder shrugged, as she stood up, and grabbed the plastic pharmacy bag, she smirked, “And carry me through a building full of people,” and he nodded, his lips parting and then closing again, nervously. 

Scully stood up, tossed her heels into the bag, “You’d carry me all the way to my front door if I asked you to, wouldn’t you?” he nodded with a hopeful gleam in his eye and a shy flush dusting his cheeks and nose. Scully nodded back, “Um-hm, um-hm. Not to mention the fact that, that Gary man from Phoenix was supposed to fax you pictures of the supposed “poltergeist” roaming his factory later today,” Mulder shoved his hands into his pockets, and kicked at some loose dirt with leather clad toes. He muttered, “Yeah, at 4 o’clock, when he gets off of work,” as he dug a small hole in the ground. 

Then Scully shut the car door, he took the bag from her, and she squeezed the foxes to her chest, and sighed happily, “Mulder, I’m not going anywhere, ever. I promise,” she reached for his hand, and swung their connected limbs, smiling bashfully over her bundle of foxes. Mulder suddenly felt sixteen again, except the girl of his dreams wasn’t making out with Thomas Darin while Mulder was at basketball practice. 

Mulder smiled happily and squeezed her hand, “I believe you, Scully.” She lead him to the door of the lobby and unlocked it. They settled into the elevator, she leaned against him, and his arms wrapped around her waist, one protective hand caressing her stomach mindlessly. 

As the elevator doors were sliding closed a familiar face spoke up, “Hold the doors please!,” and the man who’d asked her on a date a few times in the past entered, “Oh, uhm, hi Dana.” She gave him a friendly smile, “Hey Calvin, how’s your mother?”. 

Calvin had once called Scully a couple of months ago when his mother collapsed in the kitchen while visiting. Scully had been out to get coffee with him and another time for dinner and a movie, but she’d spent the entirety of both evenings thinking about another man, a messier, sillier one. Calvin was a successful attorney, a couple of inches shorter than Mulder, so he was still tall, also in great shape, and possessed a luscious head of blonde hair. 

Not to mention, he was also a gentlemen, and they had intelligent, stimulating conversations about law and medicine, as he had a bachelors in biology with a minor in physics, but everytime she laughed at a joke, she wished it was a goofy man with a mop of tousled brown hair and piercing green eyes who was making her smile.

The one that knew her order at every restaurant, the songs on the radio that she belted out every lyric to on long car rides, the man that held her hands during turbulence on plane rides, which they never discussed after landing. The man that was now comfortably massaging her tummy, cradling her like a baby. The one who smelled like coffee, a musty basement, fresh aftershave, and that unmistakable scent that made her weak in the knees.

Calvin grinned cordially, “Thanks for asking, uhm, she’s good, getting her health in order. No more fainting spells,” he nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. Calvin smelled like a delicious cologne, and he was devastatingly handsome, but he’d never be Mulder. The last man she’d ever expected to fall in love with was all she could think about for the last seven years, and Calvin might be the kind of man who brings you a distinguished bouquet of fresh cut pink lilies on a second date, but Mulder was the man who bought you three stuffed foxes from the drugstore just to make you smile on an ordinary Thursday after you barfed right in front of him. 

Scully was swaying slightly, still a little drunk on sleep so she apologized, “Sorry I’m under the weather today, a little out of it. That’s great to hear, I’m glad she’s doing well. How are things at the practice?” Calvin nodded appreciatively, as he slid the sleeves to his sweater, button down combo, up, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. The firm is doing great actually, we just obtained that client that I've been working towards for the last year and a half.”

Scully smiled chummily, “Oh wow that’s fantastic, I know how determined you were to get them on board.” Mulder nodded at Calvin who finally made eye contact with him and Scully blushed, “Oh sorry, guys. Calvin this is my partner at Fox Mulder. Uhm, he’s also my boyfriend.” 

Calvin’s mouthed formed an “Oh,” and he held out his hand, which Mulder shook, “It’s nice to meet you, Fox. Pardon my boldness, but I’m glad to see that Dana finally got the courage to come clean to you.” Scully gasped, “What are you talking about?” Calvin chuckled sweetly, “Oh, come on. He’s kind of all you talk about.” Scully’s whole face turned tomato red, and she hid against Mulder’s arm, burying herself against his chest, “Oh my gosh…” she muttered into his shirt. Mulder chuckled, “Well thanks for the enlightenment man, it’s nice to meet you too.” Calvin and Mulder chuckled at Scully’s shyness, as the doors to Calvin’s floor opened and he exited, “Have a great day guys. I’m happy for you, Dana. See you all around.”

Scully waved goodbye without turning away from Mulder, “Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that just happened.” Mulder kissed the top of her head, “Mmm” he hummed into her hair, “Quite the socialite are we, Miss Scully?”. Scully scoffed, finally turning away from his body to face the doors as they dinged upon arrival at her floor. “I went on a couple of dates with him last year, nothing special.” 

She looked back to his eyebrow raise, “Well he seems pretty accomplished and charming, definitely handsome. I’d say he’s quite you’re type.” He leaned against the wall as she unlocked the door to her home, and she scoffed again, “Mulder, I don’t have a type. Unless you count adorable, lanky, alien fetishists.” She cocked her brow and smirked at him, Mulder grinned from ear to ear while he licked his lips and followed her inside. 

“Now Scully if I recall, you once asked if I only slept with bitchy, narcissistic brunettes.” Scully burst out into laughter, “Hah! I’d totally forgotten about that. Well can you blame me?” she asked as she placed the bag on the counter, pulled out the soda, and smiled at him, while pouring a glass, “and to be fair I was really cranky and hot that day, it was nearly ninety degrees, and you had us on a stake out in a unit with no air conditioning.” 

Mulder shrugged in relent as Scully took a slow sip of the bubbly drink, “Not to mention the fact that you had taken off your shirt and I was super horny. Literally hot and bothered.” Mulder cackled at this and walked up to her, enveloping her small body in his arms, “Well, well, well, Miss Scully, I guess it’s all about confessions today. Now let’s get you in bed, or do you want to sit on the couch and watch a movie?”

She lifted her head in thought, “I want to cuddle and nap first, then watch a movie later.” Mulder retracted his arms, and smoothed out her ruffled hair, placing a hand on each side of her face. Then he leaned down to kiss her forehead, while massaging her temples, “Sounds perfect.” Scully grinned up at him, “Mulder, I never want you to question my love for you. I choose you. I’d choose you over and over again.” 

He nodded and kissed her cheek and they started to walk towards the bedroom. Scully began to shed her work attire, and Mulder couldn’t help but feel overjoyed that they could now share such intimacy. She tossed her suit and blouse onto the chair, and undid her bra. 

Mulder couldn’t help but catch her reflection in the mirror, and she looked pleased as he admired her half naked body. He slid out of his own suit, and she tossed him one of his t-shirts they kept in her top drawer, while she pulled another over herself, and his heart soared every time she wore his clothes. The first time they’d spent the night at her place, she had pulled on a shirt he’d loaned to her on the road when she’d forgotten her pajamas, and she’d held onto it for three years. 

He’d gasped, “Dana Katherine Scully! You stole my favorite Knicks shirt!”. She’d questioned sleepily, still in a post coital daze, “Huh?”, then blushed furiously, “oh oops, yeah I guess I did.” When she crawled back into bed minutes later after brushing her teeth, he spooned up against her and kissed her neck, “Looks better on you anyway.” She’d turned over and kissed him softly, “Mulder, it’s not the only one I have,” she giggled against his lips, her minty breath tickling his jaw. 

Mulded lifted her up in the air, and she laughed so hard her eyes watered, “Whaaaaaat? You naughty girl!”. Then he’d sat her atop his chest and peppered her face with kisses, “I never thought of you as a thief misses Scully, but now I’m concerned. What else have you taken from me?” she laughed fitfully in his arms, squirming, and trying to tickle him, but he pinned her arms to his side and kissed her all over as she panted. 

Eventually she tucked herself back into his embrace, and looked up at him, while squeezing his buttcheeks, “I have a couple pairs of boxers too. Oops!” she feigned innocence and a look of shock, before crumbling into another fit of laughter. Mulder had never felt adored before, but that’s how she made him feel, washed in adoration, loved, cherished. She had actually kept the loose articles of clothing just to feel close to him.

He laughed into her neck, “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you. I thought I was just a lousy packer. Now I know you stole them.” Scully snickered, “Mulder, you are a lousy packer, they fell out in my car.” She moved her hands up his back and scratched and stroked at it until they fell asleep intertwined, a goofy smile plastered to both of their faces after Mulder admitted to hanging onto a set of her silky pajamas that accidentally ended up in his bag after their shared hotel room incident in Kroner, Kansas. 

He’d even confessed to cuddling them when he was lonely, and Scully actually started crying and held onto him tighter. Mulder cried too when she told him she didn’t wash the shirt until she’d worn it a dozen times and it had lost his scent. They agreed that they were both idiots for not being together for so many years, and drifted off into a content slumber.


End file.
